1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp, such as a side turn signal lamp, that is integrated with a side mirror of an automobile.
2. Related Art
Patent Document 1 is an example of related art for this type of vehicular lamp, and describes a lamp (a side turn signal lamp) in which an opening portion that extends in a left-right direction is provided on a side of a mirror housing that wraps around toward the rear of a vehicle body, with the mirror housing also supporting a side mirror body (not shown). In addition, a front lens of the lamp is fitted to the mirror housing so as to be exposed from the opening portion. A light guide inner lens that emits light using an LED as a light source is provided in a lamp chamber space defined by a lamp body and the front lens of the lamp (side turn signal lamp). The LED used for the light source is structured with a first LED and a second LED. The first LED is provided such that an illumination axis thereof faces diagonally rearward and distributes light diagonally rearward of the vehicle directly without the light passing through the light guide inner lens. The second LED is provided adjacent to and on an inner side in the vehicle width direction of the first LED such that an illumination axis thereof faces diagonally forward and the entire light guide inner lens emits light diagonally forward of the vehicle.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. JP-A-2006-164908